Skipping Around
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: The lives and moments of the children of the Major Case Squad and their families - a series of drabbles and oneshots.
1. In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning

**Skipping Around**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent but I do own the kids

**Summary:** The lives and moments of the children of the Major Case Squad and their families - a series of drabbles and oneshots.

**Author's Note:** A while ago I started this thing called _'Skip Ahead'_ which was a bit of fun and character development about the children of the Major Case Squad. Since then I have expanded it to be called the _'Skip Universe'_. This is pretty much more character development about those children. Please note I am still trying to find each characters distinct voice so yeah - any tips and so forth are welcome. Also this hasn't been beta'd.

This is the first oneshot/drabble...

**In The Wee Small Hours of the Morning**

**Characters:** Maxwell Logan, Maddy Goren

It was freezing.

Max Logan switched off the radio and got out of the black SUV, his body involuntarily shivering. He had to wonder why people didn't get killed in the middle of the day. In the spring or something? Why did everyone seem to get wasted in the wee small hours of the morning in the middle of winter?

He tugged his jacket closer and locked the car when he heard the passenger seat door slam shut. He walked around to her and watched silently at the spill of NYPD officers and techs that were swarming the park. Luckily the media wasn't here yet but as Max saw the residents from the surrounding buildings coming out he knew it wouldn't be long.

A cool wind tousled his hair and he shivered again. No, it wasn't the early mornings that were annoying it was the fact he couldn't see Will off to school. True his kid did know how to scream for help in five different languages, not to accept lollies or help find the dogs of strangers, as well as if the perp is a man to hit him in the crotch (Max didn't feel to proud teaching Will that but when the situation calls for it...).

He knew Will would be fine - his school was only a five minute walk away but he still wanted to see him off. It didn't seem right to leave a ten year old (though a mature one)a note telling him to have some cereal, brush his teeth, get dressed and then go straight to school. That was not right.

He'd only had Will for four months and he had to wonder if he really was doing a better job of raising him instead of Will's mother (in blood only) Anna. Well at least he wasn't a drunk with anger problems. Still he should be at home helping his son instead of preparing to look at some dead guy.

As if picking up on his slight unease Maddy Goren said softly, "He'll be fine,"

"Doesn't seem right," he said shortly. He sighed, glanced at his watch and looked back to the park. Well if he got this initial part done quickly he could call Will and make sure.

"Let's go down," he said heading down towards the corpses, pulling out his badge as he went. They crossed the tape and headed straight to the homicide detective who seemed to be in charge. The other detective turned and acknowledged them.

"Major Case?"

"Yep," said Maddy, "Detectives Goren and Logan - what happened?"

"Bill Murray, owner of Murray Extension,"

"That developer whose builing those apartments out on Long Island?" said Maddy, frowning slightly.

The other detective nodded, "Yep, shot dead and his apartment" the man gestured to one of the buildings on the other side of the park, "was ransacked. Murray is also good friends with the Mayor,"

"Right'o then," nodded Maddy.

"We'll take it from here," said Max to the detective. He turned to Maddy, "Call Trent and tell him I want a rush on all of Murray's bank records - anything in fact. I'll talk to the ME,"

"No fair," said Maddy shortly. Max grinned. Maddy loved the ME, well she loved (trying) to do the ME's job which kind of pissed off half of the ME's save a couple who found it endearing that the young detective took after her father.

"Hey," said the detective shortly. Max and Maddy turned to him sharply. The detective swallowed and asked tentatively, "You're Bobby Goren's kid right?"

"Yeah...?" said Maddy slowly. At his expression she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on..." as he continued to stare she flipped him the bird "Go jump off a bridge," and headed off to dear Mr. Murray's corpse.

Max sighed. Looked like he would be calling Trent then and then he'd have to go and drag Maddy away so that the ME wouldn't kill her.

"Does she - ?" started the detective.

Max nodded, "When it comes to my partner it's better not to mention her parents on the job,"

"Right," said the detective. Max felt the urge to smack himself in the head when the detective's eyes widened and he started to say, "Hey your Dad is Mike Lo -"

"Same applies for me,"


	2. Persistence

**Author's Note:**Completely unrelated to my first little piece - this just crawled itself onto the page. Hope you enjoy and this hasn't been beta'd!

**Characters:** Sasha Logan, Dan Wheeler-Ride

**Persistence**

"...and that ladies and gentlemen of the jury is why you cannot possibly find my client guilty,"

She briefly considered if chucking a wad of paper at the arrogant bastard was a smart thing to do. It wouldn't really help the situation. She slumped against her seat and watched as the lean curly haired defence attorney sat down, his face calm and impassive.

Their eyes briefly met and her cheeks warmed as she saw a cheeky little glint in them, his lips quirked up. The wad of paper was looking really good now - though her stapler would be better. She hated those arrogant pricks! True they were necessary for justice to work but they did make her job harder.

She knew that Mr. Jayru was guilty - he had killed his fiancée in cold blood it was that simple. She also knew that the arrogant bastard who defended him knew that as well - or suspected it since no responsible lawyer would knowingly put their client on the stand to commit perjury. She also knew that her case was in many ways paper thin and that was partially her detectives fault for not testing one of their witnesses for alcohol so his testimony got thrown out. And she couldn't blame the defense attorney for doing his job really - though she could hate him for the fact he was enjoying whooping her ass and office.

The judge dismissed the jury and the court was adjourned so that the jury could deliberate. She quickly grabbed her things putting them neatly into her briefcase. She was careful to keep her eyes down and not glance up at her adversary.

"So what did you think?" came his smooth voice. She stiffened and straightened up, turning slightly.

"I think you should go talk to your client,"

She snapped her briefcase shut and left the courtroom briskly. She pushed through the media and headed outside and leaned against a wall, hidden from view. She closed her eyes. She hadn't lost yet, the jury were still deciding - nothing was decided.

"You should really come join me on the Dark Side Sash - you might stop losing,"

Sasha Logan tucked her long brown hair behind her ear and looked sideways at Dan Wheeler-Ride, glaring. Of course he had found her here.

"Don't you have some piece of shit to defend?" she said bitterly.

Dan chuckled, "No actually. I figured I should buy you lunch since I do feel some remorse for destroying your case,"

"You didn't destroy it." she shot back.

"Looked like that to me,"

"Yeah, well the verdict isn't in yet,"

"Yet," he said slowly letting the word roll off his tongue. He leaned next to her and said, "Well until then shall I still buy you lunch?" when she purposefully looked away from him he said, "Or dinner followed by a night between my sheets if you would prefer,"

She couldn't help the small smile that was creeping onto her face at his words. Deciding to play along with his little game she replied, "You're relentless aren't you?"

"I don't believe that you're completely lesbian," he grinned.

"I never said I was,"

"Touché - so lunch then?"

"Okay," she agreed. She turned to him and said, "I'll win next time,"

She meant that - she was not going to let Dan win again because a) he was younger and it was embarrassing since she had known him from when he wore diapers and b) she needed to even up the scores since it was not going to get to 5 against 3 to him.

"And so will I,"

The moment he said that she chuckled - he wasn't talking about court - persistent little bugger.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said leaving the wall and walking out to the open.

"Every night."

She turned sharply and lifted an eyebrow, "No wonder you live alone with a cat,"

"Hey!"

She grinned.

**_Fin_**


	3. The Magnificent Seven

**Author's Note: **Another little glimpse into the kids of the MCS. This is inspired partly by 'The Magnificent Seven' and by some of my own experiences (though I was more into beach cricket). Features the Goren, Logan, and Wheeler-Ride kids. Also this hasn't been beta'd and thank you guys for all the support you've shown this series.

**The Magnificent Seven.**

**_A beach in America_**

In many ways Michaela knew it was always going to come down to this.

It was like an old western movie, the seven of them, Jamie, Maddy, Sasha, Dan, Johnny, Max and her, were standing side by side like they always had, their bodies tense, faces serious. Michaela reckoned if she could see into her 'family's' soul that she'd see a burgundy point emerging, like a knight drawing his sword for battle. Their enemy stood before them, and Michaela felt a small shiver of fear. They looked dangerous...

She felt someone's hand slip to hers and give it a squeeze. A quick glance to the right told her that it was Max, just Max. She breathed in deeply. This was going to end here. This was all going to end here, whether they liked it or not. This war was going to end. This war had gone on for far too long, it had been going on since before Michaela was even allowed to play with the 'big kids'.

And since Jamie and his 'opposite', Millie O'Reilly, were both preparing to leave college next year they had to end it since then they'd stop being part of the 'kids' once they truly left 'school'.

"Ready?" called Maddy in her loud voice.

"When you are," responded her 'opposite', Petra Williams.

"Let's flip them,"

Maddy glanced at Johnny and on cue he walked forward, a shiny silver piece on his hand. Michaela's heart pounded slightly. The air was heavy, and her stomach felt like it was going to flip. She dug her foot further into the sand, swallowing deeply.

Johnny's direct 'opposite' stepped forward as well, her hair held high, her curly hair blowing in the wind. She looked fierce - like a cat, a predator. Michaela looked at her 'opposite', Jessie Mitchells. Jessie looked as confident as always, grinning fiercely like her older sister. Michaela straightened, trying to look taller.

She wasn't scared - this was just a game.

And then Johnny flipped the coin, with Jessie's sister saying shortly, "Heads,"

As Michaela watched the coin spin through the air, her heart raced and she stopped breathing. Come on Tails! Come on, come on! It had to be tails, it just had to be, come on, come on - please let it be tails! Tails never fails right? Come one Tails! Come on!

Johnny caught the coin, letting it lay flat on his palm. He looked up at Jessie's sister, and grinned and Michaela and her friends let out a sigh of relief.

"Tails," he said, before heading back to their side of the court.

"Let's play," grinned Jessie.

"Let's," said Michaela under her breath. She took her position and grinned as Max passed her the ball. She stood side on, nodding at her teammates and with a grin she tossed the ball up and served it over the net with a large smack.

The epic Beach Volley Ball Game between the MCS Seven and the K-9 Pack had just began, for the last time.


	4. Always There

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own L&O:CI

**Author's Note:** More from my Skip Universe - sorry for the delay in this. This time featuring Jamie Logan, Maddy Goren and Deakins the Dog.

**Always There**

He heard the rattle of the door opening and then heard it slam shut.

Jamie Logan froze for a moment, his eyes resting on the word 'extreme' in the book before him. His whole body tensed; glancing to his right. He saw that Deakins had lifted his head up, ears perked up, alert and attentive, a confused look evident on the Border Collie's face. Jamie continued to listen as heavy footfalls came down the hallway, past the living room in which he sat, and onto the wooden floors in the kitchen. The mere lack of a spoken word was enough to tell him that she, Maddy Goren, wasn't happy at all.

He marked his page and rose. He went into the kitchen and leant against the door as she rifled through the fridge. She was looking for alcohol, for their little stash of beer. Even from here he could feel the anger pulsing off her. She pulled out a bottle and turned to him, glaring at him as she popped the bottle lid and took a swig.

"How was your day?" he asked, figuring he'd have to start somewhere because Maddy wasn't the sort to talk about her problems – she liked to deal with things alone.

And that never seemed to work.

"Screwed up," she grunted.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter," said Maddy, "I screwed up,"

"If you don't tell me I'll -"

"If you call him I'll kill you," she spat. He rolled his eyes; it was a semi-hollow threat. She wouldn't kill him per say but would probably have a good time trying to beat the crap outta him. But if she wasn't going to tell him he'd just have to call up her partner who happened to be his younger brother, Max.

But that wouldn't help anything.

The one thing he had learnt from living with Maddy and was that her moods could flip like a light switch. Sometimes she was enthusiastic, warm and loving but the next she was mad, running off anger. And he knew that patience always won out with her.

He went towards her, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He leaned back, breathing slowly as she took another swig of beer.

"Close the fridge door," he said.

She slammed the door shut, making the shelves in the fridge rattle and sat down opposite him. They sat like that for several minutes: Maddy slowly drinking and Jamie just watching him. She finished her drink and got up, getting another one – her hair falling freely, as it hid her face in slight shadow.

Deakins soon joined them, sitting beside Jamie, his furry face resting on Jamie's lap. Jamie scratched Deakins' ears, just waiting for Maddy to start to open up, to calm down.

"It was stupid," she finally said, "I just lost my temper…" another sip of beer, "…the perp, this rich slimey bastard – he just got on my nerves…and then he said there was nothing I could do…"

"So he confessed?"

"Nope," she said, "Max and I kept on going at him but no use – and every time his lawyer would cut us off or he'd say something so…friggin' annoying..." her voice trailed off.

"I bet Max enjoyed it," said Jamie dryly.

"Oh, he loved it," said Maddy sarcastically, "llluuurrrrvvvvedd it,"

"So what made you snap?"

"Doesn't matter," she grunted, "I shouldn't have and now I'm off the case," she looked at him straight in the eye, "And that's end of discussion."

He rolled his eyes. "So you figure getting drunk is going to help?"

"Yes," said Maddy firmly, "Got any better ideas?"

It was time to back off, mused Jamie. She wasn't in the right head and it would be better to try later when she had time to brood a bit more. No point trying to break past the unbreakable. He stood up.

"End of discussion it is," he said, turning to head back to the lounge.

"You're mad at me," she said. He turned, running his eyes over his girlfriend's face, noting how her dark eyes seemed to have softened.

"I would say frustrated rather than mad,"

"How do you put up with me?"

He smiled. "Because you're worth it and my Dad always told me to chase after things that are worth it no matter what happens,"

"Wise man,"

"Many would disagree with you," he shrugged.

He turned back to the door and as he did she said, "Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Deakins let out a small whimper. Jamie looked back at his best friend, noting his dropped ears. Jamie looked over at Maddy and the two grinned at each other as they said:

"Love you too, Deakins,"

Deakins wagged his tail.

**_Fin_**

**Author's Note:** Any thoughts are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Analysis of Suspect A

**Analysis of Suspect A**

The room was half hidden in shadow, half revealed in blinding light. The walls were bare, cream walls that breathed no warmth nor life. They were blank and yet they judged her. They gave no encouragement, just judged her where she stood in her short white tank and blue jeans. She stood in the centre, back to the door, facing them. Her eyes were bright, her jaw tight, her fists clenched. Her heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour, perspiration sliding down her cheek under the harsh lights. Her fist clenched.

"You could've been like me," she said aloud, her voice strong and confident.

"I could've," is the dry reply. The speaker is bored.

She draws a breath. That isn't a good sign if he's bored ... or maybe he's just pretending? She tries to beyond the light but can't. The light exposes her, the shadows hides them. She continues to stare down at them, fighting back the quiver in her voice as she says:

"Why not?"

"Some people grow up to murderers, some people grow up to catch them, and everyone else just tries to deny their natural instincts - I'm in the first one,"

The voice is still dry.

"And you think that justifies killing all those innocent people?" she questions, only now allowing the quiver to filter into her voice, the bravado slipping. "You are a monster! A monster!"

"And?"

"I'll stop you," she said, stepping forward, standing side on as if preparing to fight. She stood frozen there for a moment, peering into the shadows.

"Good job," the voice said, coolly. She breaks her pose and breathes in deeply.

"We'll call you if you get it," comes another voice, this one female.

"Thanks," she says cheerfully, turning her heel and walking to the door.

The two figures in the shadow remained where they were, one, a tall Asian woman with short red hair, turning off stopping the camera that had recorded the audition, the other, a short man with broad shoulders and a mane of golden curls, flipping lazily through the girl's resume. He glanced sourly at his Starbucks, wishing that he had more. The woman sat back down beside the man, watching him carefully with calculating eyes.

He glanced over at her.

"What?"

His tone is short, sharp.

"You hated it." she stated, leaning back in her chair.

"I didn't -"

Her chuckle cut him off.

"It was that obvious?"

She nodded. "Face it, Goren, to me you are an open book," she leaned forwards to the intercom, pressed the speaker which would link them to the casting lounge and yelled , "NEXT!"

"It's going to be a long day," said Johnny Goren, "Order take-out?"

The next actress walked in.

"Sure," grinned Lily, turning on the camera.

Johnny grinned. He looked at the actress and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, could you please state your name, age, and who you are auditioning for, for the record..."

And so it began again.

* * *

**Characters:** Johnny Goren and his friend, Lily.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this little short on what the other Goren child does.


	6. The Lonely Guy and his Cat

**The Lonely Guy and his Cat**

Daniel Wheeler-Ride had always prided himself on his easy-going, fun-loving, witty and charming personality that he had perfected over the years ever since his Uncle Mike had recounted his youth. Dan prided himself on the fact he was always the one with the girl, the nice job, and apartment (he was still working on the car). At age twenty-seven he was doing remarkably well for a rookie criminal defence lawyer his charm and inner knowledge of how the District Attorney and Police worked (growing up surrounded by cops had been useful) made him a formidable force in the court room. He was hard not to like - he knew how to talk to cops, how to create a sense of brotherhood with the DA and was always careful to be polite and courteous to any 'victim' he was cross-examining. People found it hard to fault him because after all he was just doing his job right?

He was a likable guy.

And yet on February the 14th, Valentine's Day, instead of French kissing some innocent young rookie cop and reciting poetry in Central Park he was sitting outside his apartment building on the steps, petting his cat, Ross. The infamous skirt chaser of the New York City Justice system was alone and watching the various couples that wandered down past him in a love sick frenzy, feeling incredibly jealous that they all had someone.

He had tried getting a date, going as far as to ask his friend who went sailing with in the summer and even that detective he now ran with every Sunday. Naturally they had both had dates already, even been surprised that he didn't already have something. Though, as he mused, running his hand along Ross' back, if he wasn't so 'care-free' and more serious he would still have someone. He had only broken up with a nurse from the New York General two weeks ago. He could still see it all clearly in his head; picture the diner where they had sat.

"It isn't you," she had said, trying to comfort him as he had stared at her dumbfounded.

"You're breaking up because I'm not 'serious' enough,"

"Dan –"

"I'm pretty sure that hints at the problem being me,"

"Dan, listen," she had said quickly, "You are a great guy. I've loved our time together but I need to find someone who wants to settle down. You aren't that guy. I can't fault you for just being you. I'm changing and I'm no longer interested in this kind of relationship. I need something more stable," she had smiled, "I'm really sorry but I don't want you to beat yourself up on this. It's just me,"

Dan had just stared, still trying to process what she had said. While he didn't want to get married anytime soon – hell they had only been dating for three months! She hadn't even asked him of the possibility of making the relationship more 'serious'.

"Anyway, I've got to go," she had stood up and said in a honey sweet voice, "Bye, Dan,"

And had just left.

Like that.

Dan glanced down at Ross and sighed. "You are so lucky you're just a cat, Ross,"

Ross purred.

"Still at least I have you," he said with a slight smile.

Ross purred.

"Even if your conversation sucks,"

At that moment his phone started to ring. Maybe it was Mel, his running partner, who needed saving since her date was weird or something? He was an astronomer after all - probably had his head in the clouds the whole time. Dan quickly pulled it from his jacket and flipped it open.

But it wasn't Mel.

Or even some other girl he knew.

It was Max Logan.

"Hey, Max," he said sullenly.

_"What's wrong?"_ said Max.

"Nothing,"

A pause.

_"Well, anyway – you busy, Dan?"_

Dan considered saying 'yes' for about a second. He should be doing something. It was Valentine's Day for Christ's sake.

"Nope,"

_"Awesome, because my babysitter just cancelled on me and I got to go out and I can't leave Will home alone, so would you mind if I dropped him over?"_

Dan's life had reached a new low. He loved Will; great kid and all. But babysitting on Valentine's Day ...

"Sure, drop him by,"

_"I really appreciate it – I'll bring you some éclairs,"_

"Ummm, sure,"

_"See you in a hour,"_

The line went dead. Dan massaged his temples and peered at Ross. The cat peered back at him, with big blue eyes, tail twitching.

"Well at least I still got you," said Dan.

A loud meow to his left made him jump. Both human and cat glanced over to see a big white fluff of a beast stalking down the street towards them. Ross licked his lips. Dan looked at him and shook his head.

"No way, Ross," he said firmly.

Ross slinked forward. Dan reached forward, his finger tips just brushing against the cat's tail as he watched Ross and the other cat race off.

"Perfect," he said softly, "Even my cat has a date,"

"Hey, have you seen a white cat?"

He turned to see a red-faced, puffed out red head to his right; she was dressed in jeans and a very nice top. Her face was cherub like in a way. Very nice.

"Yeah," he said with a curt nod, "Fluffy?"

"Yeah,"

Dan smiled. Maybe this day wasn't such a bad one after all ...

Oh yeah, Will was coming over. Still, he mused as he walked briskly beside the girl, he had a good hour to lay some ground work. Besides she'd probably like him more if he was seen to like kids and was trusted to look after one. Chicks digged that kinda thing afterall.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Characters:** Dan Wheeler-Ride, Ross the Cat, Max Logan (on the phone), Will Jaeger (Max's adopted son and mentioned in passing).

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to tell me your thoughts on it.


End file.
